Drifting Home
by snowprincess
Summary: My take on the events post-Countrycide. Let's be honest, just an excuse to write some fluff for my two favorite characters.
1. Ianto

**So it figures it only took me about 2 seconds to write a post-Countrycide fic. LOVE the episode, and have wanted to do something for it for a long time. I feel like this is almost obligatory at some point for all Torchwood writers. There's just so much to work with that I feel I could write about this ep for days. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy. Be sure to let me know what you think! :) Snow**

* * *

Jack had piled them into the SUV hours ago now. Ianto was barely aware of their leader declaring to the local police that he was done with their bumbling of the scene. He didn't blame the man really; something as gruesome as they witnessed a few hours ago should have been noticed long before Torchwood took an interest. The young man had been sitting on the open tail of the SUV, his hands braced on his thighs. Blue eyes took in the display in front of him, but Ianto wasn't sure if he was really seeing anything. He couldn't remember who eventually helped him into the back seat of the vehicle, buckled him in, and shut the door.

Everything hurt. He wasn't sure what didn't at this point. Beside him Owen sat in the middle, Gwen on the far right. The doctor kept shifting his focus from Gwen to him, trying his best to treat their injuries with his limited supplies. He had borrowed some better painkillers than what they normally kept from the paramedics, but Ianto had insisted that they be used on Gwen, her being shot and all. While not happy about it, Owen had agreed, especially once he determined Ianto to have a mild concussion. From what he could remember, Owen said he had various scrapes and bruises, the cuts on his face and a growing black eye, along with what were for sure bruised, possibly even broken ribs on his right side. There would be additional prodding when they reached the hub for sure.

Someone was groaning, especially when the SUV hit another bump. Groaning, and leaning head back as far as he could, oh, that sound was him. Pain, throbbing through his side, cutting in viciously as he tried to struggle at whatever was restraining him. Hands, loosening the hold on his chest, propping him up against something warm. Smelled funny, and the low voice cut across whatever haze his mind was in.

"Jack, take it easy on the bumps, eh!"

"I thought you said you wanted them back in the hub sooner than later," came a strained voice from somewhere ahead of him.

"Yes, but I would also like two conscious, non-puking patients when we get there."

Ianto didn't hear the reply, but he wasn't sure the reply was actually words. Then, the feeling of slowing, and an arm that braced him against slamming into the seat in front of him. He groaned again, feeling his ribs protest to any movement.

"Easy Ianto. Try to relax; we'll be back shortly."

Ianto sunk back into the hazy darkness he was in, not really sleeping, but losing all sense of time. His mind floated lazily as he slumped, now more against the door so as to ease the pressure on his right side. There was a fuzziness in his head; a thickness he couldn't seem to shake. He was aware of the dryness in his mouth and the stale taste of the cotton that was shoved inside only a few hours ago served as an unwelcome reminder of his experience in the Beacons.

The change of terrain was apparent the moment they entered the city, the bumps smoothing out, leading instead to Ianto having to lean one way or the other to try and keep himself from falling all over every time Jack took a turn. He was a little more alert, if only because of the added movement, not to mention the pain in his side with every turn. He nearly wanted to cry in relief by the time they reached the garage, nearly falling out of his seat in his desire to exit the vehicle. He braced himself on the back door of the SUV, trying to take a deep breath, but finding it impossible with the pain radiating up his chest. The salt of the wharf almost stung his open wounds, and the smell sent tears to his eyes.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there before a familiar presence was at his side. The smell of 51st century pheromones washed over him, and a strong grip encased his left shoulder. "Ianto?" He looked up into concerned blue eyes, breath still coming in short bursts. He responded to the unasked question by reaching up his own hand to grasp the man's forearm, straightening his body and allowing himself to be ushered into the hub proper. He felt Jack's arm come around his waist, trying to be supportive without putting excess pressure on him. He leaned into the touch, grateful for the added stability. If Ianto was in his right mind, he would have been embarrassed by this show of weakness, but now, he was simply trying to keep one foot in front of the other with some semblance of grace.

Jack helped him down into the medical bay. He could see both Tosh and Gwen sitting on the autopsy table and he gingerly climbed up next to them while Owen began running tests. His breathing was still labored, but then Owen stuck something in his arm that made feel like he was floating. Jack's hands once again braced him as he felt his lungs expand, and the support kept him from slithering down to the floor in a pile of goo. It didn't take long for Owen to finish his exam of the girls, as he had treated their more immediate issues in the field. Once they removed themselves from the table, Jack and Owen eased Ianto into a lying position, and he saw Owen return almost immediately with the body scanner.

"Right," Owen mumbled. "Bloody hell! Bruised ribs along the right side, one cracked just below the sternum. Several marks on the chest, abdomen, and mid back, and evidence of kidney bruising as well. What the fuck did they do to you?! It looks like they beat you with a cricket bat."

"Baseball actually," Ianto grimaced. He opened his eyes (when did he close them?) to find Owen staring at him incredulously. The doctor clearly didn't think he was serious. "And the rifle," he shuddered at that a bit, remembering the way that woman had slammed it towards his face before he lost consciousness. His eyes closed again, and he could feel the terror creeping up on him. He could hear the words his captors used about preparation, cooking times, and their overbearing presence as they decided the best way to season their meal would be to tenderize him first. Ianto could feel the whimper building as he remembered the men taking turns...

"Ianto," Jack's voice above him. A hand grasped his left, and he squeezed tightly to it. Another caressed his cheek, so soft compared to the touches of his captors. "Ianto, stay with me," commanded the man, and Ianto felt compelled to obey, feeling the tension that had begun to build slowly dissipate. He opened his eyes again, and was rewarded with a warm smile, "That's good. Focus on here, you're safe here."

Ianto could hear other voices, and saw Jack turn his head to take in the conversation going on between Tosh and Owen. He realized quickly that Tosh was relaying the events of their time together in that house, before they split up. He glanced at Jack when the fingers on his tightened, once they heard about Evan's plan to prep the 'meat,' before Ianto's timely diversion. Even though it had been unsuccessful in getting Tosh completely away from their captors, it gave her time to reach help, and ultimately, gave Jack enough time to get to the team before anyone was hurt beyond repair.

Owen quickly returned to his patient to begin a course of treatment. "You're not going to like this mate, but the bruising will need to sort itself out in time. I can treat the scrapes and cuts with an antiseptic, and you won't need any stitches. I'll also give you a mild painkiller and sedative so you can get some sleep. Once the symptoms of the concussion wear off, I'll give you something a bit stronger. Until then, you're going to need to take it easy, and I would feel better if you didn't sleep alone for the next few days in case of any complications. Do you have anyone you can stay with that can look after you a bit?"

Ianto was about to shake his head and assure he would be okay on his own, but Jack's voice interceded for him. "I'll keep an eye on him Owen. I want everyone to take the next few days off. We need a chance to heal from this before we'll be ready to take on the Rift again."

Owen nodded and turned to Jack. "Make sure he gets plenty of fluids and something to eat. Painkillers are not good on an empty stomach. Keep it light; some toast and fruit- non acidic preferably to start. No coffee, weak tea at most." He walked over to his medicine cabinet, keys rattling as he opened the contents. The doctor returned to Jack with a small bag of pills. "One to two every 6 hours, depending on how he feels, always with food. Lots of sleep until then, and I'll come back to check on him in the morning."

The voices drifted away from him, and when Ianto opened his eyes again, he was still in the med bay, but the lights were dimmed. He shifted, feeling a heavy weight on his body, before realizing that it was warm and smelled of Jack. His coat. Ianto clutched it to himself as he forced his body into an upright position, not moving again as he combated a wave of unexpected dizziness.

"Careful there," a voice said in his ear, and he felt Jack's hands on him again, easing the coat onto his lap and helping him to straighten out. "Nice and slow."

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"They just left. Owen is going to make sure both of the girls get home, and he'll be by in a few hours to check on you." Ianto vaguely remembered a conversation about painkillers and coffee as Jack sat on the bench next to him, allowing the young man to rest his weight against the man's chest. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," he mumbled.

"Do you feel up to a walk? I thought we can get you cleaned up in the bunker and you can crash on the bed down there."

Ianto nodded his head lightly, feeling the man begin to pull away. "Jack?" Blue eyes met blue and Ianto could almost feel his face beginning to flush. "Thank you," he whispered.

"What for?"

"Coming for us," Ianto wasn't sure if that exactly what he was thanking the man for, but it summed up the current thoughts in his head.

Truth be told, there could be a lot of things that statement could be applied to as of late. Only in the last few weeks had he and Jack seemed to mend the tears in their relationship caused by the cyberwoman. Their awkward silence had given way finally to talking, then banter, as their early relationship had been full of. Ianto had wondered lately if they would even take the next step and continue what had been developing. So far nothing had occurred besides a few more pointed flirts and a secret kiss or two, but their touches before had always held the promise of something more. Jack was a tactile person, but even he had reserved himself as their relationship continued to rebuild.

Jack's hands brought him out of his reverie once more, and Ianto's eyes focused on the handsome face in his vision. Jack's face loomed closer, and the man bestowed a kiss to his forehead, careful of the bruising, before dropping another on his lips, too quick for him to respond. "I will always come back for you," the captain declared, his eyes meeting with Ianto's again.

It took some maneuvering, but Jack was able to guide the injured man down into the bunker. It was not without discomfort, but Ianto sighed gratefully at the sight of a real bed in his future. He wanted nothing more than to collapse onto the pillows and curl up. Jack's hands guided him away from that for the time being, bringing him into the man's bathroom, which was bigger than what he would have expected. Tiled flooring, vanity, toilet, and large stand up shower. Jack turned to him, trepidation in his eyes as he assessed Ianto in front of him.

"We need to get you cleaned up before you can rest," Jack said, lowering himself slightly to meet Ianto's slouched level. "Do you trust me?"

It wasn't even a question. One look into Jack's eyes made Ianto know he would trust this man with anything, even his life. He nodded enough for the message to get across, and watched as Jack took the knowledge and begin to undress himself. "This wasn't exactly the first thought in my mind when I think of seeing you naked for the first time," he blurted out. The redness on his cheeks was back.

The large grin on Jack's face made the comment worth it as he stripped down to his boxers, leaving everything in a pile on the floor. "Believe me, this wasn't what I was picturing either." Another kiss pressed against Ianto's temple. "But we'll have time to make up for that. Come here."

Ianto winced as Jack began to pull the ragged white shirt off of his shoulders. He could already feel his ribs protesting the movement, and they still needed to remove his black undershirt. Jack was very careful however, and lifted as much of the material as he could without needing him to move his arms, pulling the fabric over his head and down quickly.

The sucked in breath at his exposed upper half definitely belonged to Jack. Hands traced his sides and the man dropped to his knees to inspect the damage. Ianto could see the disbelief and empathy the older man had at seeing the damage for himself, and he closed his eyes when Jack leaned forward and began kissing at the bruise marks, the touch devastatingly tender on his sensitive skin. The arms at his sides gripped his hips tightly, keeping him in place while Jack tried to erase the consequences of the last few hours.

When Ianto eventually put his hands on Jack's shoulders, the man stood and wrapped his arms more fully around him, keeping his grip light and gentle. He sniffed quietly as the wears from the day began to drag at him, bringing unexpected tears to his eyes. Fingers carded at his hair, and Ianto felt drops on his cheeks when he squeezed his eyes.

The archivist wasn't sure how long they stood there, drifting in the embrace, before Jack divested them both of remaining clothing, and pulling them both into the hot spray of a shower he didn't remember getting turned on. The steam opened up his airway even more, and Ianto relished another halfway normal breath. He kept his hands on Jack's waist, even more tired than he was earlier, and allowed himself the comfort of being taken care of. Jack tenderly washed his hair, meticulous in making sure all of the blood and dirt rinsed out. He then took a bottle of bath gel and worked his hands into a lather, smoothing it over Ianto's face and upper body, rubbing in circles that both relaxed and flared across his nerve endings.

Jack continued this process down his body, aware of the effect he was having on the Welshman. Ianto eventually felt as if he had no body, no existence tying him to the ground. The anchoring effect of his grip on Jack kept him from floating away, as the warm water and soothing caresses left him blissfully pain free for a few moments. When done, Jack took him back into a light hug, allowing the feeling to continue for as long as possible. Warm murmurs trailed a path along his hairline, and his head began to feel heavy resting against the shoulder in front of him.

He wouldn't remember much of the journey from the shower to the bed, too drowsy at this point to keep his eyelids more than half open anymore. He felt the cooling cocoon of blankets and pillows, and the overwhelmingly comforting scent of Jack surrounding him, deep in the fibers. He took another breath, shorter this time, and bleary eyes drifted open to take in the sight of the man he was slowly falling for kneeling in front of him. That man leaned in, kissed his lips again, and whispered, "Sleep."

"Stay?" his reply, quiet as the hub around him.

The response wasn't vocal, but Ianto felt Jack climb in next to him, a barrier that kept him between the wall and the edge of the bed. He wouldn't be able to fall out. Those arms that embraced him earlier pulled Ianto's body closer, resting the injured portion against Jack's body. He leaned upwards and kissed Jack this time, the most basic of kisses, but one that lasted many seconds longer than the ones issued previously. Ianto felt himself drifting back into the haze, and welcomed sleep greedily, safe and secure.

Jack would look after him.


	2. Jack

**At it again :) This time if from Jack's POV. Please let me know what you think?**

* * *

Fury couldn't even come close to describing it.

The SUV wove in and out of traffic on the M4, breaking both speed and safety limits. The driver hardly paid attention to the other angry motorists, singularly concerned with his mission. He even took the vehicle onto the shoulder when necessary, refusing the slow down for others who couldn't be bothered to move over to the slower side, or heck, even pull over themselves when he chose to flash the lights. The interior was quiet, filled only with the sounds of breathing and the occasional groans coming from the backseat. Jack took a moment to glance in the rearview mirror, looking in on the occupants as Owen assessed their injuries. Beside him, Tosh stared blankly out the window, clearly shell shocked, but not tired enough to pass out for the duration of the drive. Jack felt the tires take another bump as he pulled around another car in his path, and he heard some rustling in the back.

"Jack, take it easy on the bumps, eh!"

"I thought you said you wanted them back in the hub sooner than later," he replied tersely. He could feel his teeth grinding as he spoke the words. Too much time had been wasted dealing with the local police; they should have been back long before now.

"Yes, but I would like two conscious non-puking patients when we get there."

Jack inhaled through his teeth before raising his foot off the gas pedal slightly. He would keep the SUV on the road, but that would be about all he was willing to concede. The quiet words of comfort coming from Owen in the back only heightened his desire to get back to the city as soon as possible. The doctor was about as comforting as a cactus most of the time, so if he was being gentle, Jack took it as a sign that things were about as bad as he feared.

He chanced another glance in the back and saw that Owen had turned his attention to Gwen. Her injuries had mostly been treated on site, but he still was monitoring her pain level. They had nicked some supplies from the paramedics at the scene, but both of them would feel better once everyone had been checked out in the familiarity of the medical bay. Ianto was slumped against the door and barley moving. Jack hoped the young man would be able to get a little sleep, something that would hopefully take his pain away temporarily. The way Ianto held his side was an indication of some bruised and possibly broken ribs, and there was a stiffness in his movements earlier that Jack hoped belonged to having spent most of the night on a rough surface.

It was nearing early evening by the time they made it back into the city. Jack slowed his speed some more, merging into the general flow as he navigated his way towards the waterfront. Ianto was out the door the second they stopped in the garage, and Owen followed more slowly, helping Gwen down to be checked out. Jack looked over to Tosh, putting his hand on her shoulder lightly. "Hey, we're back."

The woman blinked, confusing marring her features, "Have we been driving this whole time? I must've spaced out."

Jack nodded, not sure what to say. Tosh had always been somewhat of an enigma concerning her emotions. She tended to hide herself when dealing with stress or trauma of any kind. He decided to focus on what he could do for her, which was make sure she was not injured, "Owen is down with Gwen already. Go and have him check you out before you leave."

"I'm fi-"

"I'm sure you are," he cut her off. "But we've all been though a lot today, and I would feel better if we made sure." He waited until she met his eyes, asserting his authority in a quiet way that he knew would win her over. "Please."

Tosh pursed her lips before nodding, unbuckling her seat belt exiting the SUV.

Jack sighed, rubbing his eyes before leaving his own seat. He walked around the rear of the vehicle to see Ianto leaned against the back door, slightly bent. He seemed to be trying to breathe deeply, but only managing short gasps. "Ianto?" he asked softly. The Welshman's eyes met his, his expression one of pain. Jack stepped closer, closing his arm around the man's waist and walking them slowly into the hub. He tried to be careful, allowing the injured man set the pace of their descent. Ianto must have been feeling very poorly, as Jack was sure his help would not be welcomed so easily under other circumstances.

By the time they reached the bay, Owen was busying himself checking over the girls. He helped Ianto onto the table next to them, and took a place just behind, ready to be of assistance. He crossed his arms over his chest, his expression grim as he surveyed his team. While concerned, he was immensely grateful they all came back from this adventure. Things should have ended so much worse than they did. Jack couldn't help but feel guilty at the outcome. He had really screwed things up. Even looking back, he wasn't sure what course of action would have avoided this completely, but he took it upon himself to ensure the well being of his team. In that, this mission had been a spectacular failure. Two of his team members had significant injuries, and all of them almost became the victims of a truly twisted and sickening practice.

It would have been so much easier if the culprits really had been aliens. The fallout from this could be much, much worse. In all his time on Earth, he had seen the human race do despicable things to each other, but his team had so far been sheltered from that. That protection; the assurance that whatever else is fucked with the galaxy could be forgotten with their fellow man, was shattered now.

Jack brought his hands back up to Ianto's shoulders, keeping the man steady after Owen injected something in his arm. He could feel Ianto's body rise as he was finally able to take a deeper breath, relaxing more into his touch. The slight trembling under his fingers was worrisome, potentially an sign of shock. He watched Owen complete his exam of the girls, sending them out of the bay so they could lay Ianto out to be looked at. Jack could see Ianto's eyes go slightly out of focus before closing, and the captain cupped the side of his face lightly before stepping back for Owen to bring the scanner to the table.

Jack should have killed those bastards when he had a chance. He could feel the anger that had finally begun to dissipate creep back into his muscles as Owen listed off the injuries the man in front of them received. He shared an almost disbelieving look with the doctor when they learned what exactly the cannibals had used to "tenderize" Ianto, and he could feel his eyes prickle in sympathy at the thought of what torture they had subjected his archivist to. Their attention was drawn back down to the table, and he could see Ianto was beginning to relive the events in his own mind. His breath shortened again, and pained whimpers started coming out with each exhale.

"Ianto," he said softly, unable to keep away. He pulled the man's left hand into his own, feeling the answering squeeze, and caressed the stubbled cheek he held before. "Ianto, stay with me," he pleaded. Jack searched the face under his hand, hoping he could get through the fear rolling off the man in waves. Blue eyes finally opened in response, and Jack smiled with relief. "That's good. Focus on here, you're safe here."

"Jack," Owen said, bringing his focus into the rest of the bay. Tosh was leaning against the railing above, watching the scene unfold with barely concealed concern. Gwen was sitting not far behind on one of the office chairs, holding her side lightly. "I can treat some of his scrapes and give him something for the pain, but there's only so much I will be able to do at this point. A lot of this will have to heal on its own." Owen began preparing a tray of antiseptic, along with a syringe of what looked like a sedative.

"Is there anything more you can do Owen?" Tosh asked in a pleading tone. "He wouldn't be this badly injured if we had been faster getting to him."

"What happened out there Toshiko?" Jack asked, leaving his hand in Ianto's grip, but otherwise straightening his body to face the woman directly. He listened intently as Tosh described what happened, beginning in the basement. Ianto had been so brave, making the decision to sacrifice himself so Tosh could attempt to get help for the both of them. He felt his fingers tighten as she described the house, the smell, and Evan's expression at their preparations.

It made the man happy. Gwen wasn't the only person who would be haunted by those words.

Owen also seemed shaken at hearing the events, uncharacteristically silent as he finished the preparations. Jack turned back to Ianto and focused his attention on the doctor as the treatment was described. He quickly volunteered to keep watch over the young man, knowing that Ianto would likely insist on going home alone. If Jack was being completely honest, it was also because he wasn't ready to let the man out of his sight. Owen rounded the table and gave him further care instructions before going to his medicine cabinet and giving him a bag of pain medication. The sedative was already having an effect on Ianto, but Owen assured him it was mild, flipping the lights lower in the bay as he ascended the stairs. Jack quickly shed his overcoat, covering Ianto in its warmth and joining the others.

The group talked for a short while, continuing to decompress after the events of the day. Jack made the girls promise to let Owen drive them home, and told each of them they were not to come in for the next few days, Gwen especially. Owen promised he would return the next day for a quick follow up with Ianto, but other than that, everything would be put on hold so to speak, rift permitting. He saw them out, taking the time to make sure the nightly duties were completed and the hub powered down. By the time he returned to the bay, Ianto was sitting up, holding his head stiffly. Jack rushed down the stairs to brace the young man before he tipped over.

"Careful," he encouraged, helping Ianto to dangle his legs and sit more upright. He answered Ianto's question about where the others were as he hopped on the table. Ianto leaned into him, and Jack grasped his side gently. "How are you feeling?"

Ianto's mumble was hard to hear, but sounded about right considering the medication he was already on. He was lucid enough to answer the question about moving to the bunker, and Jack made to get up and help before Ianto stopped him, meeting his eyes with a slightly hazy blue gaze. "Thank you." When Jack pressed, he was given "Coming for us," in reply.

The look in Ianto's eyes told more to this statement than he was actually saying. Jack knew he had been holding back with some of his attention in recent weeks, preferring to allow their relationship begin anew. Events in the last day were making him realize that he couldn't wait forever, and if there was ever going to be anything between them, he needed to make some strides. Caring for Ianto and making him feel safe would be a good place to start.

Jack stood, bringing his body in front of Ianto's, pushing his way in between the man's knees. He framed Ianto's face between his tanned fingers and brushed a kiss over the forehead, followed by one on the lips. He felt his heart stutter slightly at even this barest intimacy, and rested his head against Ianto's. "I will always come back for you," he promised.

After ensuring his jacket was wrapped securely around his charge, Jack navigated them through the hud and down the ladder into his bunker. He led Ianto by the hand into his private bathroom, turning to seek his permission to continue. He was thankful to realize that Ianto not only trusted him in this state, but apparently had been sharing similar thoughts regarding their potential encounters. Jack could feel the grin on his face as he stripped to his boxers and approached Ianto, kissing his temple.

Jack tried to help shed Ianto's clothing carefully, well aware that the movements were causing additional pain across sore and abused muscles. He dropped to his knees once the actual picture of the damage was finally exposed, tears once again in his eyes. He couldn't help himself and reached out to repeatedly caress and kiss the bruises across Ianto's ribs and chest. What those monsters did to this man was unforgivable, and he once again wished he had finished what he started when bursting in the house. He continued to stroke the injuries gently, until he felt Ianto grasp his shoulders. Once again on his feet, he pulled Ianto into his own body, seeking to cradle and protect the young man, and ran his fingers through the short black hair.

The shower was slow, filled with steam and soap, and comfort. Jack had Ianto hold onto his hips as he took the time to wash the filth off of Ianto's body. He kept his touch firm, using his fingers to massage and soothe away the wears of the mission. He lightened the pressure around the visibly injured areas, and focused on letting Ianto relax into the heat. When he was sure Ianto was clean, he wrapped the man in his arms again. Jack murmured along Ianto's hairline, not really speaking, but just allowing his lips to brush small caresses until the head was so heavy with exhaustion it rested along his shoulder.

After shutting the water off, Jack helped Ianto out and tenderly dried his body. Knowing how painful the shirt was to remove, Jack settled for putting on a pair of boxers, doing the same to himself, before helping Ianto into his bed. He crouched next to the edge, pulling the covers up and tucking them around the man's shoulders. He noticed Ianto gazing at him, and he leaned forward to kiss the soft lips one more time. "Sleep."

"Stay?"

He didn't need to be asked twice. They both needed this. Jack allowed Ianto to shift backwards slightly before joining him, pulling the body close again. Ianto kissed him and settled into his chest, falling asleep almost instantly.

Rest didn't come so easily for Jack. He had been awake as long as the others, but his body was still tense and ready for action. He breathed in the clean smell of Ianto's body against his and relaxed his hold, rubbing up and down the pale skin of his back with his palm. He kept his movements light, not wanting to disturb the sleeping form, but needing the physical reassurance that everything was going to be alright.

The rest could be dealt with in the morning.


End file.
